Laisse moi partir
by DreamOfOS
Summary: Tous va mal depuis que Natsu découvre une lettre laisser par Lucy. Mais que cache réellement ce bout de papier ?
1. Chapter 1

"Cher Papa , cher maman ,

Aujourd'hui je vous écris une lettre pour vous avouez que je souhaite me suicider.

Bisous , Lucy"

Voilà ce que disait la lettre , que Natsu avait trouvé dans la chambre à Lucy. D'une main tremblante , il chercha partout où il pouvait , sans aucun succès. Il ne cessait de crié son prénom , et il se décida enfin à en parler à la guilde.

"Hmm... Tous le monde , je crois que Lucy c'est... Suicidé ?  
-QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ! avait-ils tous crié  
-J'ai trouvé sa chez elle... "

Il leur montra la lettre.

Alors , Erza se désigna pour la lire à haute voix :

"Cher Papa , cher maman ,

Aujourd'hui je vous écris une lettre pour vous avouez que je souhaite me suicider.

Natsu , si tu trouve cette lettre , je voudrais que tu me laisse partir. Ne viens pas me chercher. Trop longtemps je t'ai attendus , trop longtemps j'ai espérée... Tous sa pour quoi ? Pour que tu me tourne le dos juste après ? Mais pourquoi ?! Explique moi ! Du jour au lendemain tu as décider de m'ignorer !

Erza , si par hasard tu tombe sur cette lettre , sache que... Je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! Non , je vous deteste tous ! Vous m'avez rejeter après avoir découvert mon secret ! Alors , le ../.../... à 19h , vous retrouverez mon corps dans le fleuve qui passe devant chez moi.

Bisous Lucy."


	2. Chapter 2

Après avoir lue cette lettre , toute la guilde , ne savait plus quoi faire. Affoler par de telle aveux , ils ne savaient plus quoi pensez. Leur Lucy avait écris ? Leur Lucy ?! Non , ils ne pouvaient pas le croire ! C'étais impossible d'imaginez un telle scénario.

Un jour avait passer depuis ... Et le calme n'était toujours pas revenue dans Fairy Tail. Ils cherchaient Lucy partout.

Aucune nouvelle... Quand ils revinrent dans le QG de la guilde , une jeune femme au cheveux blonds était assise là. Elle était recouverte de blessure , elle avait le même visage que Lucy , avait le même style : mini jupe , débardeur , chaussure à talons. Elle avait aussi ses clés.

C'est alors qu'elle tomba par terre , surement épuisée par la fatigue et par ses blessures. Quand elle se réveilla , 4 h après , elle fut assaillis de questions.

" Je... Euh... Je me suis fait agresser , et euh.. mes agresseurs m'ont obligé.  
\- Ils t'ont obligé à ?! avait crié Erza  
\- Ils m'ont obligé à écrire cette lettre pour vous faire souffrir... "

Flash-Back !

" Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?!  
\- Nous voulons que ta guilde sois ANEANTIS PAR LA TRISTESSE ! MUAHAHAH !  
\- MAIS VOUS ETES TARES ?!  
\- Ferme-là ! Et écris moi cette lettre ! "

Fin du Flash-Back !

PDV Lucy :

"Cher Papa , Cher Maman ,

Je me suis fait torturés , jour et nuit pendant 2 jours ! Maltraités ! Sans boire et sans manger ! Fouetter , battue ! J'ai même crue que j'allais me faire tuer. Mais je sais de quel guilde ils font partis. Ils font partis de la guilde de Gerard... Dois-je le dire à Erza ? ... "


	3. Chapter 3

Hésitant encore à dire ce qu'il ce passait à Erza , Lucy , ne pensa qu'a une seule chose : à Natsu.  
Oooh... Rien qu'en imaginant son visage , elle devenait cramoisie.  
Oooh ! Mais , le problème , c'est qu'elle n'avait pas vue qu'elle était ... euh... observer ?

" Yosh ! Alors princesse bien dormis ?  
-Natsu ?! Mais ... Tu fais quoi là !?  
\- Je te rends visite ?  
\- Oh... C'est gentille  
\- Toi , y a un truc qui te tracasse...  
\- Hmm.. " elle lui fit alors un oui de la tête.

Après lui avoir expliquer toute l'histoire , Natsu , tous feu tous flammes

" Natsu ! Attends ! "  
Trop tard... il était déjà partis !  
"Mataku... "  
Elle se mit alors à soupirer.

Etant arrivée , Lucy expliqua tous à tous le monde , en faisant attention à bien peser ses mots pour ne pas blesser Erza.

" Ah... lacha Erza  
\- Sa va ?  
\- Oui oui ! "

Ils partirent tous à la guilde de Gerard. Etant arrivé , ils entrèrent , mais ce qu'ils virent , n'étaient pas ce qu'ils attendaient...


	4. Chapter 4

En cette journée de chaleur , Lucy c'était fait plaisir : elle avait décidée d'enfiler un mini-short avec des tongues et un debardeur , elle en avait aussi profiter pour avaler 4 glaces.  
Elle ne voulait plus pensée à Gérard , à Erza et à ses agresseurs ! Elle profitait de sa liberté au maximum. Qui d'ailleurs , ne va pas durée très longtemps...

"Lucy ! cria une voix familière  
\- Natsu ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Rien ! Je voulais juste t'inviter à la piscine !  
\- C'est vrai ?!  
\- Non non , je rigole !  
\- Ah...  
\- Mais bien sûr que c'est vrai !  
\- Youpi ! Tu passe me chercher à quel heure ?  
\- 13 h sa te va ?  
\- Parfait !  
\- Ok ! Bah à tout à l'heure ! "

Enfin , elle pouvait passer une journée en tête à tête avec son Roméo ! Elle qui en avait rêver jours et nuit ! Elle entra dans son petit studio au parois rose et au parquet marron. Des meubles simples : Un lit , une table , des chaises , une armoires , une étagère , un bureau. Tous ce qu'il y a de plus banale en faite !

Sayait , ils étaient arrivés ! Mais en faite , il n'y avait pas que Lucy et Natsu. Non en faite , il y avait toute la guilde !  
" Super... " s'était dit Lucy !

Elle avait enfiler son magnifique bikinis rose à pois blanc , qui laissais son corps être découvert. Elle avait de grande jambes élancer , un corps athlétic. Et sa , Natsu le savait...  
Lui , il portait un short rouge , et il en avait profiter pour enrouler son écharpe autour de son cou.

Lucy , s'approchait de Natsu à pas de loup. Quand elle fut assez proche de lui , elle lui pris son écharpe et se mise à courir. Quand Natsu la rattrapa , ils glissèrent tous deux sur un jouets d'un des enfants.  
Le coeur de Lucy accéléra , celui de Natsu aussi. Ils étaient tellement proches... Ils suffisaient qu'ils bougent un peu leur tête et leur lèvres se touchaient. D'ailleurs , ils ne se firent pas prié.

Enfin , le moment qu'elle attendait depuis toujours se produisis . Enfin ! Elle l'avait attendus si longtemps. Quand ils se relevèrent , ils avaient tous les deux le visage aussi rouge que le short à Natsu.

" Bah ils vous arrivent quoi ? questionna Grey  
\- Rien ! répondirent ils tous deux au même instant.  
\- Pff ! Deux cachottiers ! Vous feriez un beau couple ! "

Et c'est sur cette dernière phrase que Grey se reçut un coup de poing de la part de Natsu.

" Oops ! Ma main à bouger toute seule ! " dit il

Lucy , en avait profiter pour se réfugié quelques part , dans la chambres d'hôtel qu'ils avaient tous payé. Les filles ensemble , les garçons ensemble.

" Lucy-Chan... Sa va ? demanda Levy  
\- Oui oui ! dit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux  
\- Tu sais... On a tous vue...  
\- Comment ça tous ?!  
\- Bah... Tous.  
\- Même quand j'ai ?!  
\- Oui... Même quand tu as. Désolée Lucy...  
\- C'est rien ! "

Elle se rhabilla illico presto , et s'en alla.  
" Levy  
\- Oui ?  
\- Dis à la guilde que je pars pendant quelques temps  
\- Quoi ?! Mais tu vas où ?!  
\- Quelque part...  
\- Luc- "

Lucy était partis. Pourquoi ?! Que cachait Lucy à ses amis ?


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy était partis... Mais pourquoi ? Natsu était dévaster et en voulait tellement à Grey qu'il ne pouvait plus le regarder.

" Vous savez , je suis sûr qu'elle la fait avec de bonnes intentions ! avait tenté de dire Levy  
\- Crevette ?  
\- Quoi Gadjeel ? Et arrête de m'appeler crevette !  
\- Ok ok ! Je peux te parler 5 min ?  
\- Oui "

Levy avait suivis gadjeel docilement :

" Donc ? demanda Levy  
\- Hmm... Je sais que ce n'est pas trop le moment , mais je voulais savoir , c'est vrai que tu m'aime ? "

Levy avait ouvert la bouche , puis l'avait refermé , regardant c'est pieds sans trop savoir quoi penser. Elle devenait rouge. Non pas rouge clair , non cramoisie !

" Ma petite creve-  
\- Oui ! Et alors ? Sa pose problème ? "

Gadjeel posa ses lèvres sur les sienne :

" Bon bah t'as ta réponse. lui avait-il dit. "

Lui aussi il était partis.

Maintenant on est avec Lucy ! :3

PDV Lucy :

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi j'ai du faire sa ?! POURQUOI ! Ils me manquent ! Mais je dois devenir plus forte pour eux ! Oui !

Au revoir Lucy on te quitte ! *-*

" Sa fait deux moi qu'on t'attends Lucy ! REVIENS ! avait gueuler Natsu  
\- Salut tous le monde...  
\- Lucy ! "

Ils avaient tous courue vers elle. Mais il remarquèrent enfin ses blessure.

" Tu t'es fait quoi ? questionna Mirajane  
\- Je me suis entraîner avec Luxus...  
\- Oh la pauvre !  
\- Mais maintenant je suis plus forte !  
\- Tu l'étais déjà avant !  
\- Tenez ! "

Elle leur tendis un papier.

" Un poème ? demanda Grey  
\- Juvia pense que c'est une chanson.  
\- Tu... Tu as raison ! répondit grey le visage écarlate comme les cheveux à Erza  
\- Ah ah ! Grey n'a pas besoin d'être aussi nerveux avec Juvia. "

Il lui sourit. Lucy se tourna vers Grey et le pris dans ses bras

" Hein ?! avait il laché  
\- Merci Grey... "

Sur ce remerciement , elle se dirigea en courant sur la scène , alla dans les coulisse et enfila une mini-jupe , avec un débardeur et des ballerines.

Se dirigeant vers Natsu , elle l'attrapa par l'écharpe et lui colla un baiser au lèvre. On pouvais entendre des sifflements dans toute la guilde. Mais elle repartait déjà. Encore une fois !

Que pouvais t-elle bien cacher pour partir comme sa ?

Pendant ce temps là , Natsu venait à peine de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Il tenta de la rattraper , mais en vain. Il ne pouvait que discerné sa silhouette s'éloigner encore une fois de lui...


	6. Chapter 6

" Mon cher Natsu ,

Si tu reçois cette lettre , c'est que je suis bien morte cette fois-ci. Ce n'est pas en m'entrainant que j'ai reçus ses coups , non , c'est simplement , que je me maltraite parce qu'une maladie me ronge. Si je suis partie tous ce temps , c'était parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état... Mon corps arrivera à la guilde 1h après que tu es reçus la lettre. 1 année est passée. Je suis contente de pouvoir te revoir. Mais s'il te plait , Laisse moi partir...

Tous comme moi , tu sais qu'on s'aimait... Bisous Lucy. "

Cette lettre avait été écrite à l'encre noir. Je pouvais reconnaitre l'écriture de Lucy , son odeur sur la lettre. Elle avait même pleurer en l'écrivant... Comme elle l'avait dit , 1h après , son corps arriva. Elle était habillé d'une longue tunique blanche. On voyait encore ses yeux gonflé à cause des larmes... Elle était toujours aussi belle. Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir parler de sa. On aurait pue la soigné... Peut-être qu'elle voulait qu'on la laisse partir... J'avais prévenue tous le monde. Toute la guilde était habillé de noir , sauf moi , Erza , Grey , Jubia , Wendy , Happy , Carla , Levy , Gadjeel , Lili , Le vieux pépé , Mirajane , Lisanna , Elfman , Evergreen , Luxus ect... Tous ses amis , était rester habillé comme d'habitude. Mais , nous faisions le signe de Fairy Tail. Mirajane , chanta de sa douce voix. Nous l'honorèrent et nous vîmes pour la dernière fois son visage angélique... Nous l'aimions , tous ! Mais elle était partie... Adieu ma Lucy... Tu vas nous manquer. Sauf à moi...

1 mois après , Natsu fut retrouver mort chez Lucy. Tous pensèrent qu'il avait fait sa par amour , pour la rejoindre en haut. Trop de mort cette année... Erza , vit quelque chose écrit avec du sang au sol : " Laisse moi venir... "

C'est donc sur la mort de nos deux amants , que nous refermons le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.


End file.
